A New Victim
by JohnnyLover
Summary: As Johnny went to murder a girl, a man chose the wrong time to be heroic. Now he'll see why, sometimes, you should be very careful about who you mess with.


Author Note: I origionally wrote this for a friend a while back. I had started it about a year ago, or, well, it will be a year when the Junior/Senior Prom comes around, which isn't for another few months. Anyway, a little while after I started this kind of short story, I started my JtHM fic, so I forgot about it. I've recently found it again, so I finished it since I needed something to get my mind off of "Resurrection" so that I could, perhaps, think of where to go on it. So, I've finally finished it. The friend I wrote this for and I no longer are talking... how ironic, heh. Well, yeah... that whole story was fairly pointless, now wasn't it? At least you all know how this came to be. I made this story a little more gorey than I entended, and Johnny is probably fairly out of character, but I just wanted to finish it. I hope it's not bad, and that you all like it. I'm satisfied with it, but I feel that there may be one or two things I need to change, but I'm not sure what. Please excuse any spelling mistakes; spelling isn't exactly my stongest point. Oh well. I hope you all like it, and don't forget to review^^  
  
Disclaimer: Anything JtHM related does not belong to me, the soul owner of those related things is Jhonen Vasquez. I don't really own Dean or Marin either... we'll just say they belong to my friend.... _______________________________________________________________________  
  
A New Victim  
  
Johnny walked down the sidewalk, silhouetted in the shadows. He lazily had his hands stuck in the straps of his bookbag, holding various objects: a fully charged tazer, his two favorite knives, some rope, and his hammer. As he walked, he nonchalantly gazed at the man and the cheerleader walking several feet ahead of him. He had been following the cheerleader all day, calculating the best time to strike. The day before, he had brutally massacred a whole cheerleading squad. Unfortunately, though, one had gotten away as he was killing one quite annoying and persistant girl who had decided to put up a struggle. As the cheerleader and the man (who he assumed to be her boyfriend) turned the corner, Johnny stopped for a moment, giving them time to get ahead of him, and walked around the corner also. When he turned the corner, he noticed the three of them were the only ones on the street, and decided that this was the best time to strike. He pulled his bookbag off of his shoulders and pulled out the tazer. Johnny quickly walked up to the cheerleader, put the tazer to her neck, and pulled the trigger, shocking the girl. She screamed in pain, but wasn't knocked unconscious "Fook," he murmered to himself, "not on a high enough voltage."  
  
Just as Johnny was switching the voltage, he felt something hard come down on his head. He fell to the ground and rolled to his feet, sitting on his haunches as he looked at the man "That was a mistake."  
  
He lunged at the man, holding the tazer out and he put it to the man's chest and pulled the trigger before the man had a chance to move, sending the electricity through his body. Just as the man's unconcsious body fell to the ground, he heard the cheerleader scream "Oh my God! Dean!"  
  
Johnny whirled on the girl, glaring at her. She slowly backed away as she saw Johnny hold the tazer up slightly and squeeze the trigger, showing sparks. She began to run, but Johnny caught up to her quickly, pressing the tazer into her neck and sending electricity through her body once again, making her fall to the ground, unconcsious. He walked back to where he had left his bookbag, pulling out the rope and walking back to his new victims. He tied both the man and cheerleader together, making it easier for him to drag them back to his car.  
  
After he dragged both victims to his small, gray car, he opened the door and threw them roughly on the backseat. He climbed into the drivers seat, started up the car, and drove back to his home, and their new hell.  
  
  
  
Several hours later the cheerlearder awoke to find herself strapped to the same machine Edgar Vargas was strapped to so long ago, and to see Johnny standing several feet in front of her, with his arms crossed. She looked at him pleadingly "Why are you doing this!? Why not just let us go?"  
  
"I can't let you go." he replied, "I meant to kill you with that cheerleading squad the other day, but you escaped, so I'll only do it now. Your death is inevitable, you can't escape it, nor me. But don't worry, your death will be quick and relitively painless compared to the pain your companion will endure."  
  
"Why him? What did he ever do to you!?"  
  
He cocked his head to the side slightly and just looked at her "He blodgeoned me in the back of the head, that was a mistake."  
  
"He was just protecting me!" she screamed at him, pulling on the chains that held her.  
  
Johnny just shrugged "He picked the wrong moment to attempt to be brave. Anyway, your presence is beginning to bore me, so this fairly pleasant conversation is over."  
  
He walked over and pulled the lever, once he did there was a distictive "KKCHNNK" sound and the girl was torn to shreds. He just turned on his heal and walked to the room where the man called 'Dean' was being held.  
  
  
  
As Dean awoke, he found himself chained to the floor. He looked in front of him and saw his attacker sitting on a box of nails, with his elbows resting on his knees and his chin resting in his hands "Where's Marin? Who are you?" Dean asked.  
  
"I assume that 'Marin' was your companion, you don't need to worry about her. As to who I am? My name is Johnny, but I suppose you may call me 'Nny' for short."  
  
"What do you mean 'You don't need to worry about her?' What did you do to her?"  
  
Johnny smirked slightly "It should not be of any concern to you. What you should be worrying about at the moment is what I'm going to do to you."  
  
Johnny smirked slightly as Dean visibly began to shake "Please, let me go! You can do whatever you want with Marin, just let me go, please!"  
  
Johnny laughed as he stood and walked to his table of tools "It's quite amusing what noise people will make when the time of their death arrives." he said to himself as he stood with his hands behind his back, looking at what was laid out before him, "If you cared about your life so much, you would have been more aware of how easy it is to lose it."  
  
Dean watched as Johnny lifted a medium sized box off the table and set it on the floor, and he sat helpless as Johnny unchained him from the floor and sat him in the box, then screamed in horror as Johnny began to dump rats into the box. As he fastened the lid on the box, Dean heard him say "This should amuse your for a while. I'll be back in thirty minutes to continue with the 'fun'." and heard his footsteps slowly deminish.  
  
  
  
Half an hour later, Johnny could still hear the screams of his victim as he slowly made his way down the many flights of stairs. He was amazed at how long this one was screaming. Most of the time, they either stopped screaming out of exaustion, or because they lost their voice completely. As he pulled off the top of the box, he saw Dean struggling the best he could in such a small space to fight off the rats, he smirked slightly at this, but only threw him roughly against the wall and re-chained him. Johnny slowly paced in front of his victim, watching him as he decided what to do next. As a tear slowly rolled down his cheek, Dean looked up at him "Please, let me go. I never meant to hit you. Do whatever you want with Marin, use her in any kind of way you want, just let me go, please!"  
  
Johnny stopped abruptly, his hands shaking ever-so slightly. Grabbing a hold of Dean roughly, he brought him up to look into his eyes "I SHOULD MAKE YOUR DEATH AS PAINFULLY SLOW AS POSSIBLE FOR SUGGESTING I WOULD EVER DO SUCH A THING!!" he threw the other man back to the floor and continued his pacing "I should make your death equally as slow for willing to trade your companion's life for your release just because you find your's to be more important."  
  
Dean cowered against the wall as best as he could "I was just suggesting it! I didn't mean to offend you! Please, I just don't want to die! I want to go home!"  
  
Johnny only shook his head "If I were even slightly interested in such an offer, it would be impossible," he paused, looking at the other man, grinning slightly, "for your companion's life is already estinguished. She was lucky though, her death was relitively quick compaired to what yours will be."  
  
Dean sobbed slightly, tears rolling down his cheeks "Please! I'm sorry! I'll do anything, just let me go!"  
  
Johnny quickly grabbed his knife, hurling it to where it made a loud "CHHNK!" sound in the wall next to Dean's head "I AM GROWING TIRED OF YOUR NOISE!!"  
  
Johnny picked up an electric screwdriver off of the table, and walked to stand behind Dean. He knelt down, placing the screwdriver at the back of his head, adjusting it just so "Now, be prepared, this is going to be quite agonizing, but I suppose that's the point, seeing as how you have a screwdriver aimed at your head."  
  
He pulled the trigger, grinning as his victim began screaming at the pain the drilling in the back of his head caused. Johnny turned his head for just a moment as small bits of blood and pieces of skull flew out toward his face. He regretted not putting on his saftey glasses, but wasn't going to stop for it now. After a few moments passed, he had made a fairly decent sized hole in the skull, so he stood, walking around the other man and to the table "You know, one cannot feel pain from the things that can be inflicted upon the brain. It has no nerves, or something to that effect, but that's besides the point. Doctors would keep their patients awake for some types of brain surgery back in earlier times, since the person would feel no pain; therefore, I can do whatever I wish to your brain, and not have to deal with your persistant noise as I do so." he paused, giggling slightly to himself, "Isn't that amazing!?"  
  
He picked up a pair of salad tongs, and, after inspecting them slightly, walked back to his victim. He knelt down behind him once again, and began pulling bits and pieces of Dean's brain from his head "I've had many different results with doing this, most of them result in the person sitting, blank eyed, and drool, disgustingly, coming from the corner of their mouth. No matter though, whatever effect this will have, it will be quite worth it."  
  
Dean opened his mouth to talk, but each word he said seemed to slur together. Finally, he managed to speak something of a sentence "Pulease, leh... go... me... I sorry...."  
  
Johnny only continued with his work "I'm sorry, I really cannot understand what it is you're trying to say. That always seems to happen though."  
  
After several minutes of this, he finally placed the tongs down, and moved to look at his victim. Dean only sat there, in something of a mindless daze, drool slowly dripping from his mouth. Johnny frowned, grabbing his sythe from the table "How disappointing, you've turned out like the rest it seems. I guess my fun is over, and I'll have to finish you off quickly."  
  
Johnny raised the sythe above his head, and quickly brought it down to where it sliced Dean's upper torso open, blood and several organs spilling out from his newly formed orifice. He made one more swipe, cutting the other man's ribcage open, his heart spilling out. As Dean's heart splattered on the floor in a pool of blood, Johnny tilted his head to the side slightly "Hmm... it's not surprising that your heart seems slightly withered, seeing as how you were trying to trade your companion's life for your own."  
  
Johnny threw the sythe and the blade hit, with a sickening wet sound, into the other man's head "Still, it is rather disappointing that the fun had to end so quickly. I had so many ideas to use on you. Oh well, there is always someone else to try them on."  
  
He turned on his heal and slowly walked out of the room, going to look for his next victim. 


End file.
